Aquarius
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: I long for you, Aquarius. I need to be with you again. I fear you, Aquarius My destiny till the end. I need you Aquarius, enchanted I will have to stay I feel you Aquarius cause you the sea set me free. KisaSaku


Aquarius

Inspired by: Aquarius, by Within Temptation

Written by: The Lady Massacre

-

I hear your whispers  
break the silence and it calms me down.  
A taste on my lips,  
your salty kisses.

-

**O**_nly the fire separated them, figuratively, and literally speaking. Literally speaking, the warmth of the flickering orange, red and blue fire separated them from getting too close. Figuratively, her 'Will of Fire' prevented her from doing anything she really wanted to. She was loyal to Konoha, that part of her 'Will of Fire' imbedded deep within her heart and soul. _

_Her sea green eyes were covered ever so slightly by her coral hair as she gazed into his white, shark like eyes, that glinted with malice. He loomed over the fire, the light dancing across his deathly pale-blue skin. The man before never failed to send chills down her spine. He was very violent, loving the beautiful dance called battle- and she did not mind. She tended to dance well._

_Huddled near the fire that separated them, the two sought it's warmth to dry off of their soaking wet clothes, each wishing that the other would put out the flame._

-

They say I'm seeking out the danger.  
That one day you won't let me go.  
I'll drown, you'll take me down

-

Son of Isonade. The demon shark that haunted Sea Country for past wrongs... This little fact did not seem to bother her. 'My best friend is the host of the nine tailed beast.' she had explained. He did not see the relevance in that. The nine tailed jinchuuriki was not the son of a water demon that everyone feared, the sworn enemy of the nine-tails. Kisame tilted his head to examine the girl before him. Sea green eyes... Coral hair... could she be the granddaughter of Toyota-Mahime? If so, what had she been doing in Konoha before? Why had she lived there? Kisame furrowed his brows in thought, ignoring her curious eyes.

The echo of angry waves crashed against their once-silent cave. They were stuck here at least until morning. The violent storm had crashed the boat that, surprisingly, had both Kisame and Sakura as unknowing passengers. Sakura was required to go to Sea Country- where they had both been headed to, on a diplomatic mission, but it seemed as if they were to be delayed. Sakura had found the cave after hours of endless swimming, only to find it occupied by the former partner of the late Uchiha Itachi. Sakura stood up and walked slowly to the entrance of the cave. Because of the slippery floor, she gripped the side of the cave with her life. She sighed, easing into the song around her, feeling the spray of the sea kiss her skin.

Kisame grunted as he watched her. "Getting dry by the fire won't do you any good if ya get wet again, kid."

First time he really spoke to her.

Sakura glanced at him, smiled, but said nothing, and continued to watch the sea.

He grunted again. "Don't blame me if ya get a cold." he mumbled. Sakura sighed. He was right. Standing by the ocean would not do her any good. Sighing in defeat, Sakura slowly walked back. She was, in an essence, bored. All of her supplies had been either damaged or lost in the sea when their ship had crashed into.. well, something. Sakura still wasn't sure what it was. It looked like a rather large fin covered with barbs.

Sakura watched the fire. She didn't know how long they could last in here. Storms like these could last days, maybe a week. Sakura sighed. If only she hadn't lost her pack...

"So, 'S long as we're in here, might as well get ta' know each other." Kisame said, looking at her.

Sakura looked up. "You mean, beside the fact you are the Son of Isonade, and I'm the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage?" Sakura asked. Kisame chuckled.

"Yes, besides that."

Sakura stared at the fire again. Really, what could she say? There was nothing _to _say. She couldn't tell him about her past. Telling the enemy your past was like giving them your weaknesses, each and every excruciating detail. It simply was not done.

"I'd rather not." She said finally. Kisame shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

The fire crackled. The fire had been created by a simple jutsu, one she did not care to explain to Kisame, and created a faux flame, with all the better qualities of fire- like warmth and light, without the cons, such as smoke. And it did not require any wood. One jutsu she was slightly proud of, because it could be used, despite the scolding she had received from Tsunade. She had been lectured on why using jutsu's to make life easier was a bad thing. But Sakura didn't see it that way. It just made warmth available without the fear of detection from smoke. That simple.

Sakura, feeling a bit cold from the sea breeze, shivered, scooting closer to the fire.

"Never been out here before?" Kisame asked. Sakura looked up at him, but didn't answer, staring back at the fire. Kisame was never one for silence. He had hoped the little kunoichi would provide some sort of entertainment, seeing as they would, most likely, be stuck there for a couple of days. Being paired with Itachi, brought up the simple fact that silence happened to be Itachi's best friend. However, for Kisame? He constantly chatted, never one for the quiet. Itachi did not mind in particular, giving a noncommittal answer here and there, but Kisame did not know how this kunoichi in front of him would react. Never hurt to try, right?

"I've been here before, in fact, I was born here. I don't know ow many years ago it was. I was only a young'n when the Second Great Shinobi War began, maybe like six or seven. Anywho, I was born here, but moved to the Hidden Mist with my ma when I was little, maybe three. People were scared of me when I was but a youngling,an' I became known as 'The Monster of The Hidden Mist.' My ma was shamed and scorned for having a kid like me, but my ma stuck by me, always did, 'till her dying day. People said she slept with Isonade, 'course she did, but it wasn't the point. Looked bad, ya know? She didn't know who he was at the time, though, 'cuz he looked human enough. My ma had suffered a bad break up with some bad boy, so she was kind of.. oh whats the word... vulnerable."

By now, Sakura was listening intently. It was an interesting tale so far. Sakura watched him, waiting for him to continue. Kisame sent her a wide grin.

"An' out came me from the relationship. By then, my pa had left my ma, one night stand sort of thing, never one to stick around. Born, scorned, then we moved, only to have it happen all over again, 'cept for being born. My ma was strong though. Strongest woman I will ever know, not just strength wise, but will power too. She was the most stubborn woman, and would never ever give up. Had quite the mouth there, too. Colorful vocabulary. But the point is, she never let the ugly words people sent her way get to her. She just led it slide off her like water.

"My ma lived through with the shame of having Isonade's son, but dammit, she made sure I knew how proud she was of me. She didn't care that I was blue, or I had gills, and looked like a shark. I was her son, and she loved me. She always told me of how proud she was to have a son who was unique, and was strong. After my ma died, didn't rightly know what I would do, or what I could. I would have to get a job, cuz' I couldn't live in the house I did without paying rent. Kinda useless though, because the landlady kicked me out later. All of my stuff had been sold, and I was left with the nothin' but the clothes on my back.

"I survived a couple more months alone before I got the idea to become a shinobi. It was free, and they couldn't kick me out, I was too good. I had lots of chakra to spare, so I was useful. They kept me away from the other kids though. They didn't really need to, because most of 'em were scared I would eat them with my sharp teeth..."

Kisame went on and on telling about his life in the Hidden Mist, how he grew up alone, took care of himself, and then how he became a Seven Swordsman of the mist. But he ended it where he joined the Akatsuki, a smirk on his face. Sakura pouted. It was an interesting story. She couldn't believe all of the hardships he went through, all because of his looks, and who his father was. But both of those things couldn't be helped. He didn't choose to look the way he did, and he certainly didn't choose who his father was. They should not have messed with him because of things he could not have helped.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "There is nothing wrong with you though. You're human enough." she said, mostly to herself. Still, Kisame replied as if she was talking to him.

"Even though I'm blue, I have sharp teeth, white eyes and gills? Even though I crave battle and blood, and manslaughter is a source of entertainment for me?" Kisame asked, grinning. Sakura could see the potential of hurt, in his eyes, if she replied negatively. Despite all of these things, Sakura saw him as human.

"You are you. Each human is different, Kisame. Be you the son of Isonade or not, you are only human."

Kisame chuckled slightly, but did not respond. They bathed in silence for a few more minutes. Kisame had done his part. He told her his story, and it was now her turn. She could choose not to, of course, but she seemed like a chatty kind of person, when in the right mood.

Sakura took in a deep breath, then released it slowly.

"I was born here as well, although it wasn't a long time ago, not like you. My mother was born here before me, and her mother before her. Well, I was the daughter of Shinsi Haruno, and Mahime Haruno. When I was born, we immediately moved to Konoha, much to my mother's dislike. She loved the sea, it was like... apart of her. Well, eleven years after we moved, my momma became deathly sick. No one knew what her symptoms were, no one could find them. She died before my eleventh birthday. We returned here, and tossed her body into the sea, like she had wanted.

My momma had cared for me and my dad, but I believe to this very day she had died on purpose. What else could have it had been? I looked through every medical tomb, but I found nothing to describe her condition. I think she had died on purpose, so she could be with the sea again. She hated Konoha, very much. It was too... green, she said.

Although, she did say she loved one thing about Konoha. The sakura trees. She said they were her favorite. Thus, my namesake. Anyway, by the time was Twelve, I had been infatuated with Uchiha's younger brother for about five years, and unfortunately, became a fangirl and gave up my friendship with a best friend of mine. I hate it, to this day I do, because it seems so... wasteful. I hate wasting things, especially time. In order to gain his attention, I did everything I could think of. I would do anything for him, for him to speak my name. But he only called me annoying. He left me on a bench when I declared my love for him, after knocking me out. My attempts to gain his love was nothing but a waste of precious time I could have spent training.

"Naruto and his team were sent on a retrieval mission for Sasuke, but failed. So, I finally decided to make use of myself. I trained. It wasn't good enough, and Kakashi-sensei mostly ignored me for those weeks that the team was gone. Kakashi-sensei tended to play favorites. He favored Naruto and Sasuke, mostly Sasuke, 'cuz he had the most potential. I mean, I don't blame him. Out of a knucklehead ninja, a lovesick teenage girl, and an Uchiha with the Sharingan, who would you choose? An Uchiha, because it took less time to train, and they could do more.

"Sasuke abandoned us though. I loved him, I really did... but when Naruto came back, with practically the entire rescue team on their deathbeds, I just couldn't fathom it. Sasuke might as well have done this to them, and Naruto especially. He looked like a mummy. Wrapped up in all of those bandages... because of Sasuke... I hated it, because right then, I felt utterly useless, and I was. I was tired of it. So, I asked the newly appointed Hokage to make me her apprentice. She knew of my chakra control, and she took me in under her wing. I learned all sorts of medical jutsu and ninjutsu because of her. I was happy, even though Naruto was gone most of the time, training with Ero-sennin. But we were both working harder for Sasuke, to bring him back..."

Sakura sighed, and remained silent for awhile. Kisame didn't interrupt. The kunoichi before him had been weak. Now, she was strong. She killed an Akatsuki member, even with a little help from that one old grandma, and destroyed an entire freaking twenty foot high boulder in the process of getting to said member. She was strong, physically. Emotionally, he wasn't so sure.

"After numerous attempts of retrieving Sasuke, of him almost killing us, I had given up on him. I would still bring him back, but not for me, for Naruto. Naruto was his best friend, even if Sasuke hated to admit it. I will bring him back, and bring him to justice, even if I have to do it alone."

Kisame nodded. So. It was just as he suspected, sort of. She was the daughter of the late Toyota Mahime, in her human form, at least. She was a goddess, so she could not die, like his father, being a demon and all. It was surprising. This girl was the person whom he had been sworn by his father to marry. She didn't know it yet, and well, he wasn't so sure on how he should tell her. And of course, she didn't know what he knew her secret.

Everything had been a plan. A plan to bring the two of them together. His father, the one who had caused the ship to crash, and Toyota Mahime, the one controlling the storm, had plotted together to get them together. This was the beginning of their relationship.

Kisame didn't want to screw it up. Not many women came near him, after all, he had an odd skin color, not to mention his reputation. This would be his one chance at winning someone over. He did not want to screw any of this up, or else his own father would be displeased with him. Kisame sighed slightly.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

-

I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.  
You call to me, you set me free

-

Sakura watched Kisame out of curiosity. Why had people hated him? His facial features? His family? He could not help those things, just like he could not deny his fascination with blood and violence, both dances that came hand in hand with danger and pain. He could not help his background no more than she could deny her hair was naturally pink.

Head cocked to the side, she observed him. So he was the son of Isonade. Big deal. Her best friend was the host for a demon fox. It wasn't like she couldn't get used to it.

_Get used to it?_

Sakura shook her head, ridding herself of the thought. She would never see Kisame again, most likely. Nothing to get used to.

Okay, she had to admit, it was a bit weird, but.. well, she was the daughter of the goddess Toyota Mahime, so, it's nothing she couldn't understand. Of course, no one really knew of that little detail. She hadn't for the longest time, either, until her father had told her on her sixteenth birthday. Sakura bit her lip. Her father... she missed him.

"Eh? What's with the long face?" Kisame asked.

"I miss my father." Sakura admitted.

Kisame snorted. "You are only going to be here for a couple of days, at least. Don't worry about him." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me if my dad isn't a shark and can't kill people with one bite. I'll try to buy one sometime next time I'm in the need of a dad."

"Dad ain't a shinobi?" Kisame asked.

Sakura nodded. "My dad hates shinobi. He sort of.. disowned me, when I became a genin, but, well... Momma was proud of me, and wanted me to become a powerful kunoichi, so he took it back."

"Why didn't he disown you after your ma died?" Sakura shrugged.

"My momma had high hopes for me, and, well, even though I didn't quite meet her standards at first, I did eventually. My dad sort of saw that."

Kisame nodded slightly. Sakura sighed slightly.

"My mother was Toyota Mahime..." she murmured.

Kisame grinned. So the truth finally came out. He didn't think she would tell him so soon, but she may have believed that since he told her of his father, it was only fair she told him of her mother. When he asked why she had revealed the secret, he found that that was indeed the case.

"So, daughter of the sea goddess... Hmm, interesting." Kisame gleamed.

"Son of a sea demon, equally interesting." Sakura returned. Their eyes were locked.

Forbidden love in it's truest form.

-

I relinquish to your powers.  
From your grasp, I just can't hide.  
I missed the danger I had to conquer.  
You made me feel alive.

-

Demons and Goddesses were not supposed to be together. Same goes for their children. Because once the parent goddess, or god, and demon parent, fade away, who would take their place? The first born child, of course. They could not be together. Should not be together. A hard lump formed in her throat. She shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. She had no connection to him, but she _wanted _him, and she had no idea why. Five days have passed. The storm did not lesson. Sakura began to feel for him, and she did not know why.

Biting her lip, she saw what he offered. Freedom, he was The Son of the Sea Demon, the demon who controlled it's waters with it's companion, the Sea Goddess. Two who loved, but could not, and hoped, for some strange reason, that their children could love each other. Sakura sighed. Konoha... her home and her prison, would never allow such a thing. About a year ago, she started to feel... well, claustrophobic. She couldn't stand to stay in the hospital for a great amount of time, and she certainly couldn't be in the village for so long. She felt confined in Konoha, longing for the freedom to roam wherever she pleased. Sakura supposed that it was due to the fact she hadn't been assigned to any missions recently. Sakura had to beg for this one, and look what she did- screwed it up.

Sighing, Sakura sat up from her original position on the cave floor, now leaning against the wall, she watched Kisame's sleeping form. He was sleeping peacefully against the wall on the opposite side of where she sat, next to his own small fire that warmed his usually cool skin. He offered freedom. Well, not directly of course, but should she ever be given the chance, she was sure she would go with him- wherever he went.

"See something you like?" His teasing brought her back into reality. He was watching her, smirking, as she sputtered and blushed, flustered and completely embarrassed. Kisame guffawed at her embarrassment, which only made her angry.

Sakura glared at the ocean, attempting to calm down. It only took a few minutes, because the sea always managed to calm her when she was angry. She learned this over the past few days. To her, it sang a soft lullaby, one that her mother used to sing to her when she was alive. Technically, she wasn't dead, and she knew that it was indeed her mother who softly whispered it into her ear, but still. Sakura relaxed into the song, before it disappeared, along with the wind.

"I wonder why she wont stop the storm..." Sakura mumbled.

"Eh? How the hell should I know. She's your ma." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Shifting her legs to allow better circulation, Sakura watched the sea.

"Kisame, was it Isonade who crashed our ship?" she asked suddenly. The idea had plagued her mind for the past five days, and she wanted to ease her curiosity. She knew what she saw- a fin with small barbs. Isonade has only been seen with his fin exposed to his victims. Those who have seen him, do not survive. She has, and she had no doubt Kisame had. She did not find that as pure coincidence.

Kisame shrugged. "Possibly. Probably didn't know we were on there. Though, I don't think he cares much about you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Interesting... so, your father crashed the ship... and my mother is causing the storm. Very interesting..."

Shit. He hadn't realized she was just about as observant as his former partner.

-

They say I have to be aware,  
that one day you won't let me go.  
I'll drown, you'll take me down.

-

Sakura found that bit of information _very _interesting, but she still could not figure out _why _they had done it. Sakura frowned. This was just about as disturbing as her figuring out her wanting of the man. She found Kisame very attractive, in an odd way. She loved his pale blue skin, and his white eyes. She did not care for the gills, but she did not mind them. And, she adored his well toned chest. But she also found him of good company. He was funny, and, often teased her. Playful, a bit violent, but it was okay, because she could fight back.

The two of them often wrestled, mostly to deal with the boredom. Although, Sakura was not allowed to use any chakra in their little brawls, which had her at a great disadvantage. Of course, she enjoyed the challenge, even if it meant ending up with your back to the ground, and being straddled by Kisame, his body pressing down on hers so she could not get away. It was definitely worth it.

Kisame had long abandoned his cloak and shirt -to which Sakura really had no qualms with- in a little corner in the cave. Sakura had no idea why he did it, but she did not protest. Really- he had a great body.

Trains of thoughts like these often led Sakura to question her loyalty to Konoha. Yes, she felt like a prisoner there, but feelings of home lied there, her friends and family lived there. She could not easily abandon them- even if it meant living without the freedom she desired. But in the short few says together... Sakura became attached to the Demon child. He, other than the reasons stated before, was charming, attentive, and cared. He really did. He would catch fish for them so they could eat, bringing more than enough for the both of them.

Sakura sighed. He cared for her opinions, he cared for her well being. He doted on her in a way, and he made her feel... indescribable. When they were close, when their skin touched, it felt as if she was on fire. She was attracted to him, of that there was no doubt, but perhaps she had... deeper feelings for the man.

He was dangerous. An Akatsuki member, and the first born son of Isonade. He could easily kill her. He could snap her neck, and rip her to shreds. But he hasn't so far.. and Sakura trusted him enough not to. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair. She was so conflicted. She wished to be with him... but what of his feelings for her?

One more day, and they were running low on water. Well, it was Kisame's water, seeing as he was smart enough to not lose his pack. Sakura resented him for it, but she didn't say much. She was just thankful to have a bit of water.

On one cold night, Kisame and Sakura huddled together next to the fire for warmth. Sakrua traced his chest with her fingers lightly, a small, tired smile gracing her lips. Kisame growled in approval as she did this. Sakura blushed, but didn't stop. He had one arm around her, and she leaned against him, unafraid. They had gotten close. Sakura, strangely enough, enjoyed his company, even though she wanted to go home.

"Kisame, do you think they'll ever let us go?" Sakura asked that night, referring to their parents. Kisame snorted.

"Hardly."

Sakura sighed, leaning against his firm form. "I just don't see the point in keeping us here. Unless they want something to happen..." she murmured slowly, as if considering the thought. Kisame raised an eyebrow at this. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck, nipping it with his teeth. Sakura moaned slightly, but pushed him away soon afterwards.

"Not that kind of girl, Kisame." she said with a smile, " I just met you only a few days ago."

-

I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.  
You call to me, you set me free.

-

She would openly admit, she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She was not ashamed. Every human being is attracted to someone, somebody, and in some cases, more than one. She was attracted to Sasuke yes, but not in the same way. She was attracted to him physically, because you had to admit, blue was a pretty cool color -no pun intended, but she was also attracted to him personality wise.

Sakura wasn't sure why it was, but she just knew. It could be the fact that he reminds her of the home she was torn away from, in Sea Country, or it could be the fact that he reminds her of her blond friend, Naruto. He was silly, somewhat immature, but, beneath, he was very mature and professional. He could handle anything that was thrown his way, and he would meet it with a cocky grin and Samehada over his shoulders. She was sure of it.

He also made her feel... well, safe. Here they were in a cave, with seemingly little to eat and drink, but because of his water jutsu's they really had plenty, and he easily turned ocean water into fresh, and gathered fish here and there. She owed him because he took care of her while this storm raged on.

"I wanted to see Sea Country one last time... Hmm.. seems like I won't be able too, now." Sakura murmured, watching the storm.

"Why is that, princess?" he asked. Sakura sent a brief glare his way, he knew she hated him calling her that, and said,

"Because my mother refuses to let the storm cease." she said, almost bitterly. She enjoyed Kisame's company, that was a given, but she also missed her friends back in Konoha.

"Friends come and go, princess. The people who will stay by your side forever are the ones you want to be with."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, the next time I happen on an immortal I might consider it. But last time I checked, I wasn't immortal, either." Kisame chuckled.

"What I meant was, thick through thin, princess. You've been gone for more then a week, and no one will dare come looking for you in these waters. They probably think you're a missing nin. What do you think will happen once you go back, if, that is, you ever do."

Sakura visibly tensed. "Well why wouldn't I? I am not obligated to stay here, I could return home whenever my mother finally relents."

"Do you not know your mother at all? She's a goddess, Sakura. She has loads of time on her hands, she's as patient as could be." Sakura gulped at his words. It was true, but her mother... her mother wouldn't keep her here, would she?

"An you are only human, princess." Kisame continued, smirking. "You're gunna get impatient sooner or later. Besides, you have plenty of reasons to stay."

"Oh really?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows raised. "Give me one good reason, besides the fact my mother won't ease the storms." Kisame smirked.

"Love."

"Love?"

Kisame nodded. "Yup, love. You love me princess, and you know it." Sakura's face flushed at the accusation, turning her entire face red. From anger, to embarrassment, Kisame could not tell, hell, it could have been both, but is sure was funny.

"Cocky bastard, I do not." she said, punching him in the arm.

"Yes, you do." he was still grinning. Sakura tilted her head to the side, watching him closely. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"I know you're mother taught you better than to stare." He said after awhile.

"Huh.... I wonder, if I choked you, what color would you turn?" Sakura asked. Kisame furrowed his brows together.

"First of all, princess, you got that from a smirff's joke, second of all, it would be purple. Like a violet-ish color."

"And how do you know?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Some guy choked me when I entered his mirror shop. Plenty of mirrors to see what color I was turnin'." Sakura looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh... I'm, I'm sorry." Kisame just shrugged, waving it off with his hand.

"Don't worry about it, princess. That was a good couple of years ago."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, wondering how he could possibly dismiss something like that, when Gai-sensei kicked him in the face and he still held a grudge. When Sakura voiced this question, Kisame met her gaze with a wicked grin.

"I killed him already for it." Sakura, surprisingly, wasn't the bit least surprised. Kisame knew how to hold a grudge, and well, if he had a grudge against you, you better hope you don't cross paths with him again.

Yawning, Sakura performed her special fire jutsu, then leaned closer to Kisame for warmth, his Akatsuki cloak wrapped around them. She snuggled close, completely and utterly drained, and mumbled something incoherent before nodding off to sleep.

-

I relinquish to your powers.  
From your grasp, I just can't hide.  
I missed the danger I had to conquer.  
You made me feel alive.  
-

Eventually, the storm did pass. Sakura was overjoyed at this, a bit more so than Kisame, who had enjoyed their confinement immensely. The two had parted once on land, Kisame because his ring began to glow, and Sakura, because she still had to complete her diplomatic mission, with nothing more than a simple, quiet, and a little gruff, good bye.

Sakura sighed, alone for the first time in a little over a week. She was a wreck, completely drained even though she had slept peacefully the night before. Running her finger's through her hair, Sakura looked for the closest bathing house she could find, and went inside. She needed to wash up and relax, she was sure she looked horrible from the lack of bathing.

The steamy pools of freshwater hot-springs had relaxed her tense muscles in little less then an hour. During her time alone, Sakura found herself wishing Kisame was here to tell one of his many tales as a Seven Swordsman of the Mist. She already knew most of it, but it was interesting to here it from a Swordsman's point of view, instead of reading it in a textbook. In turn for his stories, Sakura would tell him one of her own. It was how they told each other of their lives. One story in return for another.

It was odd. In the short time she had spent with Kisame, she had changed, if even a little, as he shared his view on everything. She felt so bad for him, how he was treated when he was only a child, accused of being a monster. It reminded her so much of Naruto her heart went out to him, and she wanted to break down and cry. Not only that, but what he had become because of those experiences. Both Kisame and Naruto had risen from the ashes, grew up proud and strong, proving to everyone that they were worth something, and they were better then all of their insults.

Somehow, Sakura had the strangest feeling, if it had not been for their allegiances, Kisame and Naruto would have been incredible friends.

Sighing, Sakura finished cleaning herself up and into her clothes. She would need to buy some more clothes later. Oh, if only she hadn't lost her pack! She would have bought some new clothes by now.

She really missed Kisame...

-

They say I have to be aware,  
that one day you won't let me go.  
I'll drown, you'll take me down.

-

As soon as she was finally able, Sakura returned home to Konoha. But it didn't feel like... home. Everything was the same, except for the part where they were happy to see her back, celebrating her return. Tsunade questioned her a little, but not much. Sakura had explained the storm and the shipwreck, and Tunade believed her. Sea County's storm seasons were notorious for shipwrecks. Of course, Sakura had left out the part where she had spent the entire time with Kisame Hoshigaki, but, it wasn't of vital importance.

She spent her days filling up the hours, either spending time with friends or at the hospital. Very rarely would she be sent on a mission, and if she was, it was only a B ranked mission, at the most. Sakura was very unhappy, and her friends, mostly Kakashi and Ino, had noticed. They didn't ask her too often what was wrong, but they worried. She hasn't been acting the same since she left. Sakura would smile and say she was fine, she just missed someone she had met.

When Sakura explained this, Ino would tease as she poked and prodded for juicy details, but Sakura had none to give her. Ino thoroughly believed that either A, she was a lovesick fool and very desperate, or, very much in love, if someone were to affect her that much in that short of a time. Sakura would smile and say, 'Yeah, he means a lot to me.' Which was enough of an answer for Ino. Ino had announced that Haruno Sakura, infamous for her long list of men whom she had turned down, accepted a man in Sea Country. Of course, this made many men angry, saying things to offend Sea Country men's masculinity.

Sakura shook her head and smiled, and that was when she realized Kisame was right. She did love him.

-

I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.

-

Kisame shook his head as his former Partner's brother argued with Suigetsu, a wannabe Swordsman. The kid still hasn't defeated him yet, and he had no hope to if he did not shape up a bit. He had to admit, he was good, but he could be a hell of a lot better.

Grabbing a bottle of sake from the fridge, he sat down next to Juugo, the only one he got along with in Team Snake or Team Hawk, whatever they were calling themselves now. Bunch of damn kids, thinking they were all powerful. Itachi could've handed Sasuke's ass to him on a silver platter, had it not been for Itachi's illness, and his yearning for death. Kisame knew that the kid was suicidal from the very beginning, but he didn't think he wanted his brother to kill him. Hell, he could have saved him the trouble of waiting, but Kisame was glad he didn't. Itachi had been, surprisingly, a good friend, even if he wasn't much of a talkier.

Kisame poured himself a glass of sake, thinking of the little pinkette sea-kitten he had met. The daughter of Toyota Mahime... hmm... she was interesting, to say the least. His father must have already approved of her, if he were to try and help her mother get hem together. In all honesty, he didn't expect her to be a observant as Itachi. He thought it was just him, and of course, he was proven, again.

The girl had a fiery temper, fierce attitude, and she was damn well ready to fight should the need arrive. He was surprised that she was so willing to wrestle with him just to pass the time in that god-forsaken cave. Nonetheless, he was glad she would. Otherwise, they would have both been chewing each other's asses off, making a meal out of the other. _Heheh, I would love to make a meal outta her. _Kisame thought as he licked his lips.

"Kisame-san." Sasuke said, alerting Kisame of his presence.

"Hmm?"

"You are to return to Sea Country, to ensure their loyalties." he said. "Madara's orders" he added, as an afterthought. Kisame grunted, but didn't move.

"Now." Sasuke ordered. Kisame glared at him before getting up, taking the sake with him as he grumbled about 'damn Uchiha's' and 'ordering me around like I'm some dog'. Suigetsu and Karin got a good laugh out of it, but Juugo and Sasuke were just not amused.

A good day of traveling with no heavy casualties, and Kisame was in the clear for Sea Country. It felt slightly odd for him to be traveling alone without Itachi, but he supposed he would get used to it sooner or later. Of course, losing a friendship like that, the pain would never go away, but Kisame would be damned if he ever admitted aloud that he missed the guy. Kisame sighed, running his hands through his hair, when lo' and behold, he was sharing the boat to Sea Country with a familiar face. Kisame grinned at her, and she smiled in return. He did not miss her missing headband, and the lack of her usual attire. Now, her clothing was nice, a simple black dress that seemed way to formal for a shit-hole boat like this one, but Kisame wasn't one to complain.

"Kisame."

"Sakura."

That was all the two really needed to say as they boarded the boat to Sea Country. Sakura smiled up at Kisame as the wind whipped her hair with it. Kisame caressed her face gently, as if he was going to break her with the slightest mistake. Closing her eyes as she smiled, she held his hand to her face with her own, as if proving he would not break her. She was not something that could be easily broken, at least, physically.

Kisame was content. All of these past weeks away from her had been hell. That little kunoichi had sure as hell made a big impact on him, if he had missed her that much. Kisame leaned in, kissing her jawline as he trailed salty kisses to her lips. He hesitated, only for a moment, then leaned in, nipping lightly at her lips. With a moan, Sakura allowed him entrance, opening her mouth slightly. Soon, the battle for dominance of the tongues began, and all to quickly, Kisame won. Wrapping her arms around his neck, as if on instinct, trying to get as close as possible, while still wearing clothes. Kisame held her face with his hands, keeping her still.

Sakura felt safe, calm, at home, and most of all, free. Kisame felt like he actually belonged somewhere, with her.

The sea remained calm, and their boat remained undisturbed, as the son of a demon and the daughter of a goddess were bound forever to the sea, completely happy, neither one complaining when the fire that separated them died down.

-

I long for you, Aquarius.  
I need to be with you again.  
I fear you, Aquarius  
My destiny till the end.

I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay  
I feel you Aquarius  
cause you the sea set me free.

-

A/n: Okay so that was a bit odd. Well, that was my first real attempt at a KisaSaku. I hope you enjoyed it. C.C would be greatly appreciated. Hopefully I got Kisame's character right. I pretty much made up the whole Isonade thing, and his mom thing... and her mom... so it could fit with the story.

Thanks for reading, and please, review!


End file.
